


An Itch You Can't Scratch

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Castiel Series - Fall from Grace [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bug bites, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a mosquito bite and can't stop scratching.</p><p>Dean gets irritated and helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch You Can't Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mosquito bite, alright?

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Dude, stop it."

"Mm."

"Cas!"

"I can't help it!"

Dean glared at Castiel halfheartedly. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Cas clapped his hand over the offending problem in question: the mosquito bite, red and puffy, visible on the skin of Cas's lower arm. "It itches."

"C'mon, dude, you're a former angel, you survived the apocalypse and the friggin' Leviathans. You can handle a little mosquito bite."

Castiel removed his hand, glaring at the small, red bump. "It's making my skin crawl."

Dean sighed, fanning his paper out. "Yeah, well, ignore it."

Castiel sighed and flexed his fingers, reaching for his book again. He tried to ignore it. He really, _really_ did. But... he was human now. He couldn't just _ignore_ it. It _itched_.

He was scratching again before he even realized it, but he noticed right away when Dean slapped, literally slapped, his hand away from the bite.

"Stop it!"

Now it was Cas's turn to glare, albeit slightly, up at Dean. "It itches," he repeated. "It's human instinct to scratch when you experience an itch. I can't just _ignore_ it; I lack the practical experience."

"Then, practice," Dean retaliated.

Castiel flexed his fingers again. "Isn't there something to do about it?"

"We don't have bug bite stuff. It's not really a big concern when you fight demons," Dean muttered distractedly.

Cas shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the heel of his hand against the bite. It was painfully amazing how such a little thing could send him to pieces, wanting to dig the thing off or possibly amputate his arm to find relief.

"Seriously?" Dean sighed heavily. " _Hang_ on," he said, throwing the paper aside and getting to his feet. He rounded the corner into the bathroom, there was a rush of water and some rummaging around. The water turned off a few seconds later, and then Dean came back with a washcloth in hand. "Here, give me your arm."

Castiel offered his arm unassuredly, flinching slightly as Dean pressed the washcloth against his arm. "That's hot," he muttered, curling his fingers into a fist.

"Yeah, that's the point," Dean said, taking Cas's opposite hand and pressing it against the cloth. "Hold that there."

Cas pressed his fingers into the washcloth. "Okay," he said slowly. He fell silent. The hot water soaked cloth burned against his skin, although not intolerably, and he resisted the urge to peel the cloth back and check on the bite, although he wasn't sure if the hot water was even doing anything to it.

Dean didn't say anything, absorbed in his paperwork. Castiel waited for a few more moments before speaking.

"... What is this supposed to do?" he asked shortly.

"It's not itching now, is it?"

Castiel blinked, realizing that, no, it was not itching. The slight burn of the hot water had distracted him enough that he was no longer scratching the bite. "No..."

"Well, there you go," Dean said, switching out papers. "Here, check this one for anything I missed. You know what we're looking for better than I do."

Castiel nodded and took the paper, while simultaneously trying to balance the warm washcloth on his arm so that it wouldn't fall. "You handle the bug bites. I'll handle the research," he said, in the tone of a joke.

Dean glanced up from the papers just then, raising his eyebrows.

Castiel smiled faintly, hoping he was correct in thinking that was the appropriate response.

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned away. "Yeah, whatever you say, Cas."

Cas huffed to himself, resisted the urge to pay attention to his bug bite again, and instead focused on the research in front of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know why it works or if it's a real thing, but it works for any mosquito bites I have.
> 
> I do not own _Supernatural_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
